The invention relates to a display window for a radio telephone or other handset.
A radio telephone typically has a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) for displaying telephone numbers, instructions and other information useful for the user to view during operation of the telephone. The LCD is protected by a display window that has a transparent portion so that the items displayed on the LCD can be easily viewed by the user.
The display windows of radio telephones are vulnerable to scratching. Any scratches that appear on the window detract from its appearance. They can also interfere with the user's ability to read clearly the instructions he or she is to follow.
The design of the handset has some impact on the likelihood that the display window will become scratched. A handset is most likely to be scratched if is placed display side down on an abrasive surface. If the handset is designed in such a way as to put the display window in contact with the surface when placed in this position, it is likely that the window will become scratched.
The window displays of phones such as the Nokia 8110, that have a generally concave front profile, are at least partially protected from scratching. This is because, when placed face down on a surface, the top and bottom extremes of the handset support the phone so that the display window is kept out of contact with potentially abrasive surfaces and is, accordingly, less likely to become scratched.